All I Wanted
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es un cazador de diablos. Eternizado mientras las cicatrices sobre su piel se mantengan abiertas, nunca esperaría conocer al extraño diablo ruso Viktor Nikiforov... y encontrarse envuelto en sus secretos, en sus actitudes y mucho menos en su pasión. [Universo alternativo]


_Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Sin embargo, la historia, y el universo, sí son míos._

 _¡Hola! Seguro no esperaban un Vikturi por aquí, ¿eh? Bueno, tengo esta idea en la cabeza hace tiempo, y quería publicarla a ver qué efectos iba a tener... tengo los primeros capítulos ya escritos y veré ir publicando cada poco tiempo. (Dos a tres veces por semana, de ser posible). Estoy muy emocionada con este nuevo proyecto, y espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _Noviembre_

Noviembre estaba siendo difícil de llevar. Con las fiestas, los bailes, la nieve y los maleantes, Yuri Katsuki estaba listo para retirarse. Llevaba la promesa escrita con sangre –literalmente– en las muñecas, y sólo haría falta que la rechazara para envejecer, convertirse en un viejecito de ochenta y cinco años –su edad real– y morir en paz. No había esposa que lo atara a un mundo que ya no tenía sentido. El mal estaba en cada rincón. Los diablos se aparecían directamente de la nada. Parecería que eran cada vez más, cada vez más humanos y más difíciles de aniquilar.

Pero ese era su trabajo. Su trabajo desde que tenía ocho años, corría el 1935, y le enseñaban a usar armas blancas bendecidas por primera vez. Con el tiempo, Yuri aprendería que las armas bendecidas eran armas comunes, sólo que con las palabras de un sacerdote sobre ellas que, a la hora de la verdad, no significaban nada.

Yuri Katsuki era un cazador de lo más peculiar, porque entre los cazadores de diablos, él era el único en décadas que había perdido su fe en la iglesia.

(Aquella historia era muy larga, e implicaba a la ya difunta Minako Okukawa y a un sacerdote que había utilizado sus palabras de santo para convencerla de recurrir a su cama, embarazarla y obligarla a abortar, para luego condenarla por haber cometido un pecado como era el matar a un neonato. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan larga la historia).

Trabajaba para sí mismo, y para los Cazafantasmas. En realidad no eran caza fantasmas, pero Yuri coincidía con Phichit, Minami, Leo y Guang Hong, que el nombre Cazafantasmas quedaba muchísimo mejor que Cazadiablos.

—O C. A. S. A. D. O. R. E. S. Ya sabes, Cazadores Antes Suicidados que Asociados con Diablos Oscuros Recontra Escondidos y Solitarios —había dicho Phichit, masticando su usual goma de mascar, arrancándole carcajadas a todos los miembros del grupo. Al final, se habían quedado con el nombre de Cazafantasmas.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera harto. A veces, quitaba las vendas y miraba las cicatrices eternamente rojas de sus muñecas, y pensaba "Sólo sería renunciar a ellas. Sanarían, y mientras ellas sanan, yo envejecería" pero no era capaz, así como tampoco era capaz de dejar de cazar. Mientras tuviera la inmortalidad, estaba obligado a cazar diablos. Ese era el pacto que hizo con veinte años –la edad que aparentaba– cuando acababa de volver de la Segunda Guerra Mundial tan sólo dos años antes y la adrenalina de haber sobrevivido a la Bomba Nuclear en Hiroshima le causaba la necesidad de asesinar a todos los demonios implicados en la fabricación de armamento militar o persuasión en las mentes de los cabezas de ejércitos.

Noviembre era cruel con algunos. Con él, también, porque en unos días cumpliría sus ochenta y seis años, y ya se sentía listo para renunciar a su inmortalidad. Tal vez demasiado joven, sí, pero había vivido y visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida: había sido testigo de grandes horrores que no le habían preparado para los demás trastornos de la sociedad actual.

Sin embargo, mientras cazaba...

Sus cicatrices quemaron cuando le vio pasar. Estaba terminando un capuchino, esperando a que Leo, tan impuntual como siempre, se presentara. Llevaba guantes y bufanda, y la nieve que caía en el exterior del café era más gris que blanca. La ciudad y sus fábricas, el lugar en el cual estaba confinado, se volvía irritable y molesto cuando quería apreciarse un paisaje natural.

Siguió con los ojos al hombre. Llevaba un grueso sweater negro, y una bufanda verde oscuro enredada al cuello. Los guantes con dedos cortado revelaban las uñas, pequeñas y en punta, pintadas de un color negro característico de su raza.

Yuri dejó la paga sobre la mesa y se marchó, tanteando las cuchillas en el interior de su chaqueta. Le contempló la espalda, ancha, y el cabello oculto bajo el gorro de lana negro; lo que se dejaba ver era un flequillo de lado platinado. Lo siguió.

El hombre hablaba por teléfono. Tenía una voz extraña, grave pero agradable, con una leve acentuación. Yuri concentró sus sentidos y comenzó a oír parte de la conversación:

—Quédate tranquilo. Me encuentro bien. Cazaré en estas fechas... prometo no hacer ningún desastre.

Cortó la llamada y, cuando Yuri parpadeó, ya había saltado.

Le costó encontrarlo. De pronto, estaba en la azotea de un edificio, y Yuri debió guiarse por la quemazón de sus marcas para encontrarlo. Se concentró en todas ellas (en las de las muñecas, la de los antebrazos, la del cuello, la de las piernas) que quemaban, profundamente, mientras intentaba activarlas. Sacó un cuchillo de plata y siguió el camino que el diablo hacía por techos, por tierra.

Cuando oyó los gritos, se dio cuenta de que podría ser demasiado tarde. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el rincón aislado del Barrio Bajo, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo, porque los gritos eran agudos y desgarradores, y no podrían pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera una adolescente.

Cuando llegó, ya habían cesado. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y el corazón latiéndole, feroz, pero lo que observó le causó una sensación de aún más náusea.

El diablo se inclinaba sobre un cuerpo. Sus uñas estaban largas y afiladas, hundidas en el cuello de un hombre, mientras una muchacha sollozaba en un rincón. Se concentró. El sólo habían dos corazones latiendo, además del suyo: el del diablo y el de la joven. El hombre ya estaba muerto. A un lado, había otro hombre, con una gruesa herida en el cuello y cuya sangre brotaba por más de que intentara cubrirla con los dedos.

"Habrá sido su padre" pensó "Habrá matado al padre, y ahora irá por la cría". Pero sus ojos no le fallaban, y en la oscuridad pudo ver la bragueta abierta del hombre muerto, y los pantalones desgarrados de la muchacha, la sangre en el rostro de ella, el terror que la hacía temblar.

El diablo soltó el cuello del cadáver bajo sus manos. Se irguió y se acercó al sujeto, aún vivo, a su lado.

—¿Últimas palabras?

Yuri se irguió.

—Sí —pronunció, haciéndose notar—. Suelta a ese hombre.

El diablo se volteó, dejando que la cabeza del hombre –que tenía entre sus manos–golpeara contra la pared de ladrillos. Una sonrisa extraña cubrió su rostro, y sus ojos azules se le hundieron en el cuerpo, feroces.

—Lo soltaría si fuera un hombre, cazador —habló con sorna, mientras sus uñas se hundían nuevamente en el cuello del hombre. Yuri conocía de heridas, y supo que aquella herida no tendría salvación: el hombre moriría hiciera lo que él hiciera—. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Y el diablo acercó los labios a la sangre que manaba del cuello de aquel, que se retorcía, entre jadeos ahogados.

El cazador se acercó a ellos. Al sentir su proximidad, y la amenaza de su presa, un gruñido amenazante brotó de la garganta del diablo.

—¡No te me acerques! —le gritó, abriendo una brecha más grande en la garganta del sujeto.

—¡No me gruñas! —respondió Yuri, también alzando la voz en un grito.

Yuri lanzó la cuchilla, hundiéndola en el brazo del diablo, que gritó y soltó al bastardo ese, sujetándose la herida. El cuchillo afilado y con la hoja curva sobresalía de entre sus dedos.

—¿¡Pero estás loco!? —le volvió a gritar, volteándose a verlo cara a cara—. Es mi abrigo favorito.

El cazador alzó una ceja.

—Eres un imbécil.

El diablo observó de reojo como el hombre perdía la vida. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó, y su mano dejó de presionar la herida, cayendo a un lado, flácida. La muchacha manchada de sangre en la nieve soltó un sollozo un segundo antes de que el diablo la mirase, chasqueara los dedos y la muchacha se transformara en nieve. Yuri no se sorprendió –o por lo menos, intentó no sorprenderse; era normal que los diablos supieran trucos capaces de engañar a cualquiera.

—Y tú me debes una comida —gruñó el diablo, apretando los dientes.

—Tu nombre —ordenó Yuri—. Tu nombre, residencia y clan.

—Lamento no poder darte esa información, cazador —siseó él, arrancándose la pequeña hoja afilada del brazo—. Pero soy nuevo en la ciudad, y aún no me establezco.

—Nombre —repitió él. El diablo rodó los ojos.

—Viktor —dijo él, guardándose la cuchilla en el bolsillo—. ¿Y el tuyo, cazador?

—Oh, pero yo no debo decírtelo —sonrió Yuri, y Viktor retrocedió. Él, con una sonrisa, lucía como una criatura completamente diferente.

—Entonces te llamaré Cazador —Viktor se acercó a él, mientras lo veía ponerse en guardia—. Y dime, Cazador, ¿conoces un buen hospital cerca de aquí?

—No para ti —siseó Yuri, borrando su sonrisa—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que te detenga?

—¿Vas a detenerme? —se burló él.

—Y entregarte a tu territorio para que tus líderes tomen las medidas necesarias —explicó él, alzando una ceja—. Eso, o encarcelarte para un juicio y respectiva ejecución. ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—¿Qué parte de "nuevo en la ciudad" no has comprendido? —Viktor rodó los ojos, azules y brillantes—. Vivo en un hotel, es mi cuarto día aquí. Hay temitas que todavía no pude arreglar.

—¿No perteneces a ningún clan?

—No —suspiró—. ¿Debería? ¿Cuáles son?

Ahora quien suspiró fue Yuri. Diablos, sólo eso le faltaba. Un diablo ignorante.

—Me llamo Yuri. Ven conmigo.

Media hora después, Viktor, con las manos atrás de la espalda encadenadas con unas extrañas esposas, escuchaba atentamente a Yuri.

—Normalmente, en esta ciudad, nos dividimos por clanes. Entre los cazadores, están Los Católicos, que son la mayor parte, ya sabes, todos los cazadores que trabajan para la iglesia; los Independientes, que son grupos que trabajan para sí mismos sin ayuda o protección de la iglesia, y los Neutrales; son cazadores que se asocian libremente con los diablos, ya sea por protección o por los Acuerdos. Entre los Diablos, están los Cazadores (sí, hay diablos que cazan diablos), los Salvajes, que son los más comunes, los enemigos de los humanos pero que, en cualquier caso, respetan los Acuerdos en su mayoría, los Fugitivos... en esta categoría entran cualquiera que esté huyendo de la ley, ya sea Cazador, Salvaje o Gris, y por supuesto, los Grises. No son buenos, ni malos. Simplemente actúan de acuerdo a los Acuerdos de Paz, pero no temen desobedecer órdenes, ni temen matar libremente, lo cual está permitido con una cantidad y categoría de gente... no todos los diablos deben ser exterminados, sólo deben ser exterminados aquellos que pongan en peligro a una gran cantidad de personas al mismo tiempo, que no sepan controlarse ni guardar el Secreto... Tú deberías presentarte en la base...

—Gris, supongo —se encogió de hombros Viktor, con algo de dificultad—. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo a menos que me sueltes y...

—No.

—... me lleves a un hospital. Estoy perdiendo sangre.

Yuri suspiró y lo rodeó para ver la herida. Inmediatamente, soltó una carcajada.

—Ya está curada.

—¿En serio? Me sigue doliendo.

—Eres un...

—... sexy joven que necesita cuidados y protección.

—Iba a decir idiota.

Viktor rió. Tenía una risa muy bonita, se dio cuenta Yuri, sintiéndose algo tonto por un segundo.

—Me caes bien, Cazador. O Yuri.

Yuri le miró alzando una ceja.

—Si quitamos el hecho que eres un diablo asesino que parece humano y por lo tanto eso te hace mucho más letal, que tenerte cerca me causa dolor y que te he visto usar magia, joder, muy oscura... diría que también me caes bien.

Viktor sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Me sueltas? Por favor —pidió—. Prometo no matar a nadie.

—Déjame que lo piense —se burló Yuri, mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás, apartándoselo de los ojos. Viktor suspiró. Suspiró. Y volvió a suspirar—. Bien, vale. Sólo porque eres nuevo aquí. Espero que cuando te vea de nuevo, pertenezcas a un clan y no estés atacando gente sin dejar constancia primero.

Las esposas de sus muñecas fueron retiradas con rapidez.

—Genial. No te arrepentirás —le lanzó un beso, un guiño y echó a correr, disfrutando de la libertad.

Yuri rió, finalmente. Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Después de todo, Viktor no parecía mal tipo, al fin y al cabo. Podría ser un demonio y haber matado a dos hombres. Pero, en cierta forma, no le caía tan mal.

Eso tal vez era porque él hacía unos cuarenta años había fundado el clan de los Neutrales, para vivir en cierta "armonía" con los diablos, cazando sólo a aquellos que pusieran en riesgo el Secreto. Pero se sentía bien. En paz. Dispuesto a volver, encontrarse con Leo y llenarlo de agujas por no presentarse a la hora debida.

Sí. Tal vez Noviembre no fuera tan cruel, ahora que lo veía bien.

* * *

 _Muy bien... espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Debo aclarar que estaré subiendo esta misma historia a Wattpad bajo mi mismo nombre, y que allí publicaré algún tipo de material audiovisual más adelante. Pero no abandonaré las publicaciones aquí en fanfiction._

 _¡Os amo mucho por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¿Me dejáis un review? x3_


End file.
